1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection device of a computer connector, especially to one which has the clip piece located in the shell of the connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a connection device of a computer connector.
Conventional connection mechanism of a computer connector, such as that shown in FIG. 1, is still unsatisfactory in the respect of assembly, production, maintenance and replacement.
Referring to FIG. 1, in the conventional connection structure of computer connector a hole is punched in the middle section of the fixing plate 203. An upward protruding hooked stud 201c on the side wall of the inner shell 201 of the connector 200 is inserted into this hole. The fixing plate 203 corresponds to the clip socket 301 of the computer. At the bottom of the fixing plate, the hook 203b can grasp the hook piece 302, 303 of the clip socket 301 to get a locking effect. Accordingly, the computer connector 200 will not detach from the clip socket 301 connected. But while the operator presses the press-board 203a of the connector 200 lightly, the above locking effect will disappear at once.
However, said connection construction of a computer connector has the following inconvenience in use: said fixing plate 203 is hook fixed to the upward protruding hooked stud 201c on the inner shell 201 of the connector by only one fulcrum. During the course of long term use, it is easy to detach in use or assembly due to metal fatigue.
In view of the above mentioned disadvantages of the conventional connection construction of a computer connector, the Inventor made an extensive research in improving them and finally created the construction of the invention.